


“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, newsies musical
Genre: Crushes, M/M, attempted asking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey works up the nerve to ask Crutchie out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Davey sat on the couch. He glanced at the phone.

“Hey Crutchie, hi yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Hey, Crutchie. Are you… are you busy this weekend? I mean it’s fine if you are. But, if you aren’t would you like to do something with me. Just me- as in it was- it would be a date. A date with me. Me, Davey.” He wiped his hands on his pants. “Okay, no. Hey, Crutchie. How’s it going? I think that you and I-”

The phone started ringing.

He picked up. “Hello, you’ve reached the Jacobs family residence. This is David speaking.”

There was nothing but giggling from the other end.

“Excuse me?” Davey asked.

“Sorry,” said Crutchie, “I just forgot how you answered the phone.”

“Oh, you mean like someone with manners?”

“I mean someone who is a dork.”

“Wow.”

“Someone had to tell you.”

“Is that what you called for? Because I was actually about to call you.”

“Oh no, I do want to tell you something, something less obvious.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’m not sure how to word it.”

“… yeah?”

“I mean, I only read the letter a couple minutes ago.”

“Oh.” Davey sank.

“I just felt like I had to tell you first. I got accepted into this stage lighting thing production program for the summer.”

“Oh, wow, that’s great.”

“Yeah, two months of sitting in the dark pushing buttons… That might have sounded sarcastic but it wasn’t.

“I know. When does it start?”

“My bus leaves a week from today.”

“Bus?”

“Yeah, it’s in Wyoming.”

“Oh wow, that’s great. Really great.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Huh?”

“You sound weird.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, come on Dave. Don’t tell me you’re jealous because you’ve always wanted to visit Wyoming.”

“What? No, no I’m not jealous at all.”


End file.
